


Day 2: Headache

by lukasdm



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Day 2, M/M, My keith is always trans and autistic fight me, Sheith Month, Stress, Trans Keith (Voltron), headache, it's not mentioned in this fic though, shieth, shieth month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukasdm/pseuds/lukasdm
Summary: Shiro has a headache from working so dang much.





	Day 2: Headache

     Shiro is sitting in the dining room of the castle surrounded by a few tablets and some holograms full of planets and maps of the Galra controlled portions of the universe. He's been looking over the walls of text for hours now, trying to decide their next move. About an hour ago Shiro’s head had begun to hurt, and at this point he was actually considering giving up and going to lay down from how much worse it had gotten.

     Shiro sighs and waves his hand across the holographic projections causing them to close before he closes his eyes and rubs his temples. He hears footsteps approaching and sighs again. “I'm a little bit busy is there any chance whatever is going on can wait?” Shiro's not usually one to shirk his duties but he's tired, irritated, and in pain. Honestly, he couldn’t care less at the moment.

     Shiro suddenly hears a voice much closer and much softer than he expected. “Hey, I was just coming to check on you.” Shiro smiles as warm arms wrap around him from behind and he lets out another breath as some of the tension leaves his body, just from Keith's presence. “Are you okay?” Keith asks before nuzzling into Shiro’s neck and inhaling deeply.

     Shiro huffs dramatically. ”No, and that's just how it is on this bitch of an earth.” 

     Keith rolls his eyes and even without looking Shiro can feel the intensity of Keith’s eye-roll. ”We're not even on Earth, Shiro. That doesn't make sense.” Keith smiles and kisses the crook of Shiro’s neck gently, before letting out a soft sigh. “Really though, how long have you been at it?”

     “I’ve been at this for hours and haven’t gotten anything done.” Shiro throws his hands up in exasperation before dragging his hands back down his face. “And on top of accomplishing absolutely nothing I’ve had a headache that’s been getting steadily worse for at least an hour now.” he leans his head into his palms with a shaky breath.

     Keith takes his hands away from his face gently and kisses him softly before he kisses Shiro’s temple. “You're due for a break and a water pouch.” Keith walks around from behind Shiro to his side and hold a hand out for Shiro with a small smirk. “You might be dehydrated if you haven't just set your brain on fire trying so hard to think. Let's get you some water and then go back to our room so I can hold you.” Shiro takes Keith’s hand and stands before pulling Keith close and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

     “I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short but the ones I've started for later in the month are already much longer I promise. :3


End file.
